This invention relates to containers for animal litter. More specifically, the present invention relates to disposable litter shovels having means for collecting and storing the animal litter until a proper disposal site can be found.
The rapid increase of urban populations coupled with the increasing popularity of dogs and other pets has created a serious sanitary problem in connection with the disposal of animal litter, and particularly canine litter. Concern results both from aesthetic considerations and from the potential for transmission of disease. Because many animal pet owners have permitted their animals to deposit solid excrement on both private and public property, a number of communities have enacted ordinances requiring pet owners, under penalty of fine, to retrieve and dispose of litter created by their pets.
It has been found that the generally willingness of pet owners to retrieve and properly dispose of animal litter is related to the ease, convenience and economy with which the litter may be handled in a clean and sanitary manner. While a number of articles and devices have been proposed for the purpose of disposing of animal litter, they have suffered from various shortcomings. Some devices have been provided which are not completely disposable, and, therefore, require some degree of cleanup. Other types of devices, both of the disposable and reusable varieties, sometimes fail to be completely sanitary, permitting or being susceptible of contact of the litter with the hands or clothing. Still others are awkward and conspicuous to carry, or require two hands to collect the litter. Moreover, many of the prior animal litter collection devices are either too expensive or distasteful to use.
Accordingly, there has been a need for a novel disposable collection device for animal litter which is inexpensive, lightweight and compact. Such a novel collection device would preferably fit easily within the pocket of a pet owner, for easy retrieval as needed. Additionally, there exists a need for such a collection device for animal litter which assures that the user will not come into contact with the litter under any circumstances, and which provides means for sealing the litter within a bag or the like until the collection device can be properly disposed of. Further, a novel disposable collection device for animal litter is needed which provides a rigid collection member to help facilitate the collection of certain types of animal excrement, and which may be used with one hand only. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides other related advantages.